TiK ToK
|artist = |from =album |tvfilm ='' '' |year = 2009 |mode = Classic |dg = |difficulty = (Xbox 360) Medium (Remake) |effort = Moderate (Remake) |nogm = 3 1 (Beta) |mc = JDU 1A: 1B: Purple 2A: 2B: Fuchsia |pc = (Remake) |gc = (Remake) |lc = (Remake) |pictos= 73 (JD2/''JDW2''/''JDGH'') 81 (Remake) |nowc = TikTok |audio = |dura= 3:24 |kcal= 23 }}Ke$ha tarafından "TiKTok" (oyunda "TiK ToK" olarak stilize edilmiştir) , , , ve 'de yer alıyor. Dansçının Görünüşü Orijinal Dansçı uzun mavi saçları olan ve sol gözünün etrafındaki çizik izlerine benzeyen pembe elmas, gövde kısmında birden fazla delik bulunan mavi kolsuz bir elbise, sarı tişört, sarı yırtık tozluk, mavi püsküllerle pembe çorap ve mavi topuklu ayakkabılar. Ayrıca altın bilezik ve mavi bir bilek bandı var. Remake Remake, dansçı biraz daha hafif bir renk tonunda. Yüzü de daha az görülüyor. tiktok coach 1@2x.png|Original Tiktok coach 1 big.png|Remake Arka Plan Arka plan renkli yıldırım çizimleri ve bazı grafiti dolu. Ekrandan renkli yıldırım çarpıyor. Lightning'ler dansçıyı ekrana getirir. Zemin, Fame ve Only Girl (In The World) ile aynıdır. Remake Lambalar yeniden ortaya çıktığında birbirinden uzaktadır ve köşelerdeki yıldırımlar tam opasite içerisindedir. Gold Moves Bu rutinde 3 Gold Moves var: Gold Moves 1: Dizinizi kaldırın ve sağ yumrukunuzu yukarı kaldırın. Gold Moves 2: Sağ elinizi ağzınıza ve sol elinizi kalçanıza koyun. Gold Moves 3: Sağ kolunuzu sol elinizin üzerine ve yüzünüzün yanına koyun. Bu, rutinin son hareketi. Tiktok jd2 gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 (Original) Tiktok jdnow gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 (Remake) Tiktok gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Tiktok jd2 gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 (Original) Tiktok jdnow gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 (Remake) Tiktok gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Tiktok jd2 gm 3.png|Gold Move 3 (Original) Tiktok jdnow gm 3.png|Gold Move 3 (Remake) Tiktok gm 3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Appearances in Mashups ''is featured in the following Mashups: *Dynamite'' *''Want To Want Me'' *''Can't Take My Eyes Off You'' *''Tribal Dance'' *''Never Can Say Goodbye'' (Best of ) *''Animals'' (Club) Captions appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: *Arm Pulse *Chicken Dance *Duck Dance *Glider Girl *Reaching Up *Sweet Stroke *Whip And Circle *Whip It Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *All Songs S-Z Trivia * karesinde, yükleme ekranında ve "Kendinizi dansçının yanında yerleştirin" lobisinde, dansçının özlerinin yanındaki elmaslar görünmez. *Dansçı, için hem PAL hem de NTSC kapaklarında görünür. *Koç kapağında, asıl oyunda olduğundan daha farklı bir şekilde değiştirildi. Galeri Game Files TikTok cover jd2.png|''TiK ToK'' ( ) Tiktok thumb@2x.png|'' '' ( /''Wii 2) Tiktok.jpg| '' (Remake) TikTok Cover AlbumCoach.png| album coach tiktok cover albumbkg.png| album background tiktok banner bkg.png| menu banner tiktok map bkg.png| map background tiktok cover@2x.jpg| cover TikTok_Cover_1024.png| cover Tiktok ava.png|Avatar Tiktok golden ava.png|Golden avatar Tiktok diamond ava.png|Diamond avatar Tiktok jd2 pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms (Original) tiktok pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms (Remake) Tiktok jd2 background.png| scoring screen background In-Game Screenshots jd2tiktok.png|''TiK ToK'' in the menu Tiktok jd2 ready.png|Ready screen ( ) TikTok jd2 gameplay.png|Gameplay ( ) tiktok jd2 score.PNG|Score screen ( ) Tiktok jdwii2 menu.png|''TiK ToK'' in the menu tiktok jdwii coachmenu.png|Coach selection screen ( ) tiktok jdgh menu wii.png|''TiK ToK'' in the menu (Wii) tiktok jdgh menu xbox.png|''TiK ToK'' in the menu (Xbox 360) tiktok jdgh coachmenu wii.png| coach selection screen (Wii) tiktok jdgh coachmenu xbox.png| coach selection screen (Xbox 360) Screenshot 2019-09-22 at 11.38.54 AM.png| coach selection screen (Updated) Screenshot 2019-09-22 at 11.36.34 AM.png| (updated) scoring screen (Updated) Tiktok jd2016 menu.png|'' '' in the menu Tiktok jd2016 load.png|Loading screen ( ) Tiktok jd2016 coachmenu.png|Coach selection screen ( ) Tiktok jd2016 score.png|Scoring screen ( ) Tiktok jd2017 menu.png|'' '' in the menu Tiktok jd2017 load.png|Loading screen ( ) Tiktok jd2017 coachmenu.png|Coach selection screen ( ) Tiktok jd2017 score.png|Scoring screen ( ) TikTok jd2018 menu.PNG|''TiK ToK'' in the menu TikTok jd2018 load.PNG|Loading screen ( ) TikTok jd2018 coachmenu.PNG|Coach selection screen ( ) Tiktok jd2019 menu.png|''TiK ToK'' in the menu Tiktok jd2019 load.png|Loading screen ( ) Tiktok jd2019 coachmenu.png|Coach selection screen ( ) Promotional Images tiktok promo coach 1.jpg|Coach extraction 1 Tiktok promo coach 2.png|Coach extraction 2 Beta Elements Tiktok beta pictos 1.png|Beta pictograms 1 and 2 ( ) Tiktok beta pictos 2.png|Beta pictograms 3 and 4 ( ) tiktok now beta picto.png|Beta pictogram ( ) Others Tiktok jdnow no gui 1.png|No-GUI screenshot 1 (remake) TikTok jdnow no gui 2.png|No-GUI screenshot 2 (remake) Tiktok different squares.png|Comparision between and advertisement squares Tiktok jd2 background.png|Background tex1 256x256 029b2ab2b2a00dd8 14.png|The coach used as a placeholder bubble in the in game store on Jd3 intro easter egg.png|The coach as a silhouette in the intro of the preview gameplays Tiktok jdgh xbox360 gm error.gif|Gold Move effect glitch in the Xbox 360 of (the second part does not appear) Videos Official Music Video Ke$ha - TiK ToK Tik Tok (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teasers TiK ToK - Gameplay Teaser Gameplays TiK ToK - Just Dance 2 TiK ToK - Just Dance Greatest Hits TiK ToK - Just Dance Wii 2 TiK ToK - Just Dance Now TiK ToK - Just Dance 2016 Just Dance 2017 Tik Tok TiK ToK - Just Dance 2018 Tik Tok - Just Dance 2019 Extractions TiK ToK - Just Dance 2 (Extraction) TiK ToK - Just Dance Greatest Hits (Extraction) TiK ToK - Just Dance Now (No GUI) References Site Navigation it:TiK ToK pl:TiK ToK ru:TiK ToK es:TiK ToK de:TiK ToK en:Tik Tok Kategori:Şarkılar Kategori:2000s Kategori:EDM Şarkıları Kategori:Pop Şarkıları Kategori:Rap Elements Kategori:Kesha Şarkıları Kategori:Solo Şarkılar Kategori:Solo Kadınlar Kategori:Just Dance 2 Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance: Greatest Hits Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Wii 2 Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Now Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Unlimited Şarkıları